<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aus dem Buch... by TessyPotter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476834">Aus dem Buch...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessyPotter/pseuds/TessyPotter'>TessyPotter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Rewrite, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:49:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26476834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessyPotter/pseuds/TessyPotter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine kleine Szene aus dem siebten Buch, die ich mir etwas anders vorstelle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aus dem Buch...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ich habe die Story vor ein paar Jahren geschrieben, weil mir die Szene im Buch nicht so ganz gefallen hat. Not to blame JKR...<br/>Die Geschichte wurde kürzlich nochmal überarbeitet... Wer noch Rechtschreib- oder Grammatikfehler findet darf sie gerne behalten ;P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="box">
<p></p><div class="main">
<p></p><div class="layer-visible">
<p></p><div class="story">
<p></p><div class="story-content grid-row">
<p></p><div class="grid-33 splitview-left">
<p></p><div class="story-left">
<p></p><div class="center"><h4 class="huge-font">Aus dem Buch...</h4></div></div><div class="flexicon-container small-font block">
<p></p></div></div></div></div></div></div></div><div>
<p></p><div class="ff-formattedtext">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted">
<p></p><div class="user-formatted-inner"><p>
          <em>
            <span class="user_normal"><span class="user_italic">Ron marschierte nach unten, durch die immernoch übervölkerte Küche hinaus auf den Hof, Harry hielt die ganze Zeit mit ihm Schritt und Hermine trottete ihnen mit ängstlichem Gesicht hinterher.</span><br/>
<span class="user_normal"><span class="user_italic">Sobald Ron etwas abseits auf dem frisch gemähten Rasen war, fiel er auch schon über Harry her.</span></span><br/>
<span class="user_italic">,,Du hast mit ihr Schluss gemacht.</span> <span class="user_italic">Was tust du da grade? Spielst ein bisschen mit ihr?“</span></span>
          </em><br/>
<em>
            <span class="user_normal">
              <span class="user_italic">,,Ich spiele nicht mit ihr.“, sagte Harry, in dem Moment als Hermine dazu kam.</span>
            </span>
          </em><br/>
<em>
            <span class="user_normal">
              <span class="user_italic">,,Ron-“</span>
            </span>
          </em><br/>
<em>
            <span class="user_normal">
              <span class="user_italic">Aber Ron hob die Hand um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen.</span>
            </span>
          </em><br/>
<em>
            <span class="user_normal">
              <span class="user_italic">,,Sie war total fertig, als du die Sache beendet hast-“</span>
            </span>
          </em><br/>
<em>
            <span class="user_normal">
              <span class="user_italic">,,Ich auch …</span>
            </span>
          </em><br/>
<em>
            <span class="user_normal">
              <span class="user_italic">(Ausschnitt aus Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes, Das Testament von Albus Dumbledore, S.123)</span>
            </span>
          </em><br/>
<br/>
<span class="user_normal">...Du weißt, dass ich das nur gemacht habe um sie zu schützen. Voldemort hat sie damals nur benutzt, weil sie deine Schwester war. Die Schwester meines besten Freundes. Was denkst du würde er machen wenn er wüsste, dass ich mit ihr zusammen bin. Wenn er wüsste das ich sie mehr liebe als mein eigenes Leben. Ich würde für sie das Gleiche tun, was mein Vater für meine Mutter und mich tat.“, Harry machte eine kurze Pause um sich zu sammeln. „Mich ihm entgegenstellen und sterben damit sie leben kann.“</span><br/>
<span class="user_normal">„Oh! … Trotzdem Harry. Hör auf ihr Hoffnungen zu machen und ihr weh zu tun. Lass sie in Ruhe. Versprochen?!“ Er hielt Harry seine Hand hin.</span><br/>
<span class="user_normal">„Versprochen.“ Harry schlug traurig ein. Hermine wirkte bedrückt.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="user_normal">Die drei wussten nicht das Ginny jedes ihrer Worte gehört hatte. Während ihr eine Träne über die Wange lief und sie traurig lächelte, flüsterte sie: „Ich hoffe du weißt das ich das gleiche für dich tun würde, Harry!“...</span>
        </p></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>